The Poking Game
by Vampire Toy
Summary: When little Sakura finds little Neji training one day, they both learn a lot more than they wanted to know about each others moves! Oneshot


The Poking Game

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Innermost thoughts)

:Sound effect:

Summary: When little Sakura finds little Neji training one day, they both learn a lot more than they wanted to know about each others moves! (One-shot)

…

:WHAM:

:WHAM:

"HYA!"

:WHAM:

(I wonder if that's enough training for today?) A small boy with long black hair thought as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

(No….I can do better…. I know I can! Better than that stupid Hinata!)

"HYA!"

:WHAM:

"HYA!"

:WHAM:

His large white eyes narrowed half in anger and half in concentration. His small hands moved quickly and skillfully as they delivered strong blows into a tree. He slammed his palm into the tree one last time, blue energy flashing from his hand as a chunk of the tree flew off.

The small boy flopped down against the tree and panted heavily looking down at his hands. They were covered in bruises and cuts from all his vigorous training, but to him he was sure it would one day be worth it.

(I promised you father…that I would get revenge, I just need to get stronger….) suddenly he paused and spun his head quickly to see a flash of pink go behind his training tree. He stood immediately and jumped into a fighting stance.

"Come out or I'll attack!" he cried tightening his fists. For a moment there was silence then the soft scuttling and crunching of feet over dry leaves. The boy watched as a small pink haired girl stepped out from behind the tree with a frightened look on her face. He lowered his hands slowly and made an angry face, crossing his arms.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my property?"

"I….I got lost….and I heard you and thought that…. I thought you might know where…"

"So what? You got lost and came looking for someone?"

"Kinda, I was looking for a map….see, me and my daddy are lost."

"Where's your dad?"

"Sleeping."

"…..and you came here by yourself, that's stupid and dangerous!" the boy point a finger accusingly at the little girl. The pink haired girl's green eyes filled with tears and she brought her hands up in tiny fists over her chest.

"H-he s-said I-I …:hic: …he said I…:hic…"

The boy blinked and looked at the girl curiously.

"Are you going to cry?"

Her only response was another hiccup and a sniffle.

The boy sighed and pointed to the tree he'd been sitting against, "Sit."

She immediately complied, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin. The longhaired boy flopped down a few steps in front of her, sitting cross-legged and looking her over.

"What's your name?" he asked finally when it seemed her chances of crying were almost gone.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura…."

"I am Hyuga Neji."

"It's nice to meet you." She said softly.

"How'd you get lost?" Neji asked.

"My daddy and me were going camping…he'd just come back form a really looong business trip!"

"He just fell asleep while you were walking?"

"No, we had to stop because he didn't know where we were, then he got too comfy by a tree and before he fell asleep he told me to get a map, but we didn't have one."

"Why didn't you have a map? That's stupid!"

Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes; "He just wanted to find the way on his own, he said the place he was going wasn't on a map."

"And he just got lost?"

"He's really tired from his trip!"

"Hmmphf, well I'm a ninja in training so I'll tell you right now, never go anywhere without a map if you can help it!"

"I'm a ninja in training too! And you know, to be a good ninja you should be able to find places WITHOUT a map!"

"Your dad is obviously not a ninja!"

"Yes he is!"

"Really? Well his 'skill' shows through you!" Neji huffed poking her forehead.

"Oww! Well, you know what? Ino-chan says mean people like you are just losers!" she snapped rubbing her forehead.

"I'm a winner, YOU'RE the loser!" he muttered poking her forehead again.

"Oww! Stop it!"

"Make me!" he cried poking her forehead twice then poking her arms and legs and whatever vulnerable spot was open.

"Owww! STOOOOP!" She shrieked.

"MAKE ME! MAKE ME!" He yelled continuing his poking terror.

"YOU'RE A JERK!" Sakura shrieked slapping his cheek hard and making his head snap to the side. Sakura and Neji both paused and slowly a red handprint appeared where Sakura had hit Neji.

"Hey!" he cried rubbing his cheek in shock. Sakura blinked timidly as Neji just sat staring at her.

Sakura giggled and covered her mouth with one hand to try stop her laughing.

"Wh-what!" Neji snapped rubbing his cheek.

"My hand made a really red mark on you…." She snort.

"Huh?"

"My hand can probably still fit there." She said lifting her hand. Neji tried to back away, thinking she would slap him again, but she pulled his hand away from his face and placed her other hand gently over the spot where she'd hit him.

"Yeah it still fits." She grinned.

Neji's face turned even redder, the blush spreading up to his ears as he sat stupidly watching Sakura laugh.

"Huh? Your blush is making the mark go away!" she sighed.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yeah you are! Your red all over!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No YOU are!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! See? You're red here, and here…" Neji yelled poking her tummy and arms.

"Nooo! I'm not blushing!"

"YES YOU ARE! Right here! And here! And over here! You're blushing everywhere!" he screamed quickly poking her in any unprotected spot he could find creating small round bruises wherever he poked, once more resuming his reign of terror.

"Ow! Ow! OWWWW! STOOOP!" Sakura shrieked slapping him again in retaliation but this time she continued slapping Neji over and over again until he couldn't poke her anymore.

"Hey! Hey! STOP! OUCH! HEY!"

"YOUR MEAN! AND A JERK! AND A LOSER!" She cried giving him one last slap before darting in the direction she'd come. Neji sat up, completely covered in red handprints, he made an angry face and twitched in pain.

"YOU HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD!" He cried after her. He saw her turn and stick out her tongue then continue running until he couldn't see her anymore.

Neji reached up slowly to feel one of the marks on his face but he immediately regret touching it as a sting went throughout the wound. He forced himself up and walked awkwardly inside to avoid bumping together the wounds on his legs. As he passed his uncle he heard the older man ask what had happened but Neji simply continued on only pausing at the doorway to the hall to mutter 'Girls are evil' before continuing to his room where he stayed the rest of the day.

….

VampireToy: Ok…I couldn't resist, but seriously, for a first encounter? That's pretty accurate if you ask me, XD Neji's personality after his father died of course, before hand he was pretty sweet and cuddly and stuff….not that I wouldn't try cuddle him after his daddy died…but he might poke me :( well it's mostly a 'friendship' fic but I suppose if you like the couple you can look at it otherwise.


End file.
